


I'll See You Again Someday

by Squidapples



Series: Atoms Of Steel Verse [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 18:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11214213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidapples/pseuds/Squidapples
Summary: Day 5:Free Day





	I'll See You Again Someday

“What Do you know about this guy” Nate asked Amaya not wanting to go into his blind date well... blind.

“Not much just that he’s good looking,tall and has some kind of corporation job that’s what I heard from Josh who heard it from Callie who heard it from Alex who heard it from Jesse” Amaya told him.

Nate didn’t have much hope for blind dates at least not with his track record.

There was Cat who turned out to be a Serial Killer/Hit Man,Jack who was glued to his phone the whole time keeping track of his Fantasy team,Elliot who had been arrested several times and at the time was on parole,Mike who had this creepy collection of Clown dolls.

The last one was Steven who was 20 minutes into the date got a call from his wife.

It took Nate ten minutes to find the right guy with a red rose half the guys in the restaurant had a red rose.

There must have been a sale on red roses today. 

Nate found out that the guy’s name was Ray and he owned his own company.

The date went really well and they agreed to meet up for another date somewhere down the line.

After a month Nate gave up hope that Ray was ever going to call him.

So never expected nine months later that he’d see Ray again on a... spaceship.

“Hey Nate when things settle down and we’re not in danger of dying I was wondering if you still wanted to go on that date” Ray asked him.

“As long as you don’t disappear for nine months again” Nate told him.

 


End file.
